


3 Pranks by Connor, 1 Prank on Your Bros, 1 Prank on Reed & A Moment With Reed

by brooktrout96



Series: DBH Reader-Insert Oneshots [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Pranks, RK900 is Gavin's and Reader's Partners, RK900 is called Nines and Conan, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooktrout96/pseuds/brooktrout96
Summary: You should’ve never showed Connor those damn videos. Now he won’t stop the pranks and it’s getting really annoying. The five time that Connor prank you and your family, the one time you prank him, and the one time you two sort of pranked Reed."Are you under the impression that families supposed to make you feel good, make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!" ~Supernatural





	3 Pranks by Connor, 1 Prank on Your Bros, 1 Prank on Reed & A Moment With Reed

##  The Candy Bowl Prank

There was a bowl of candy setting out in the break room with a sign that said, ‘take some’ and it had you worried. Connor had been pranking you and the other all weak after you had showed him some prank videos on YouTube. It had you worried about what he was planning on doing to you guys. You were a bit hungry. So, you took a hand full of candy and threw it into your mouth and then rushed to the nearby garbage can as a horrendous taste was left in your mouth as you got a cup of coffee.

"I should’ve warned you Y/N.” Tina said as you tried to rinse the horrendous taste out of your mouth. “Who every left the candy has a mean streak. Mixing MnM’s, Reese’s Pieces, and Skittles together, ugh. I think he or she got almost everyone in the precinct with this prank.” You shook your head

"I have an idea who did this and he’s going to get it when I get a hold of him.” You said as you turned to leave the break room and you were looking for Connor who wasn’t at his desk. You walked around the precinct, you watch others fall for the same prank you did, and you even saw Fowler fall for it. Connor got the whole precinct really well with this joke since he got almost or maybe he even got all of the officers with it. You finally found Connor, who was hiding in the evidence archive, he told you he even got the SWAT Team’s captain with it. It surprises you that he got Captain David Allen with his prank because the man is observant as fuck and wouldn’t let anything pass him

##  The Honking Door

It has been a week or so since Connor pulled his first prank on the whole DPD Central Precinct and he hasn’t done another one in a while, and it had everyone on edge at the precinct, but the next prank hit a little closer to home or a lot closer to home and it would need man’s best friend for it to work. You and Hank were sitting on the couch watching a Detroit Gears game from the night before that they had missed due to their work schedule

HONK!

"Ugh,” you said as you looked around your papa’s house and then looked at your papa. “Papa, where the fucking hell is that damn honking noise coming from.” Her brothers had left to visit New Jericho and to see Markus and the other leaders of Jericho

"I don’t know but fucking hell, it’s getting annoying.” The two looked around as they heard more honking around the house and you two were puzzled as you kept hearing a honking sound. You looked around and saw Sumo running in and out of your room with his leash attached and there was a honking every time Sumo enter and left room. He would open the door and then close and there would be a honk. You open the door and let Sumo free from his leash as you looked behind your door and saw an air horn as you shook you head and muttered

"Damn it, Connor!” A plan began to formulate in your mind as you began to think of a way to prank your brothers mostly Connor back for this and the other damn prank and the most devious idea came to my mind, but I am going to wait to see if he does another prank on me before I do it

##  Disappearing clothing

You walked out of the bathroom and into your room and went to go change into your comfortable clothing and your drawers were empty and you opened every drawer and looked everywhere, and you couldn’t find any piece of clothing to wear. "WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS‽” You paused as your brothers looked at each other and you knew who exactly did this to you and then the other three stares at Connor as he mumbled something that sounded like traitor to his other brothers. “CONNOR!” You screamed as you walked out of your room with only a towel on your waist and your hair up in a towel as Connor and the other excerpt your father were laughing at you as you grabbed Connor by the scuff of the nightshirt that he was wearing and growled at him

"WHERE! ARE! MY! FUCKING! CLOTHING! CONNOR‽ THIS IS NOT FUNNY, AT ALL!” You screamed at him as he shrunk back and said

"Y/N, your clothing’s are in your closet with all of your formal wear for galas.” You shook your head as he said this, as you realized that it was the only place that you hadn’t looked because you normally only keep the dresses that you wear or get for the police benefit galas that you have to go to on an occasion in your closet. The rest was kept folded neatly in your wardrobe or hung up in your dresser

"Damn, you Connor.” You mumbled to yourself as you turned back around and walked back to your room grumbling about brothers and their stupid pranks as your Papa shook his head at your guys antics, but he also started to formulate a couple of prank ideas to get back at his android sons. He then thought of Cole who would have enjoyed the antics that the androids and his sisters were getting into

##  Paradox

This would be one of the few times that you would get your brothers back with a prank. It’s mostly Connor but the others helped him set the pranks up. So, you had to prank the others, too. The four RK models were sitting at the dining room table talking to each other and it was the perfect time to strike. You walked up to the four and said

"This sentence is false.” The four froze as you said this, and then they crashed, as you walked away. the four RK Units eventually rebooted from their crash. Hank was confused until you explained to him what the Liar Paradox was

"So, if I say this sentence is false. Is it true that the sentence is false or is it false and not true at all?” This even confused Hank even after you had explained it to him and made the rebooting androids crash again

##  RK900

The Anderson children minus Conan who wasn’t even in the room with the rest of his family, he was off talking to Fowler. They all had big grin on their face as they wait for Gavin to get into the precinct and to be called into Fowler’s office, to be introduced to his new partner. The other had already been assigned to their partners. Connor got to stay with Hank, Colin was partner with Captain David Allen of the SWAT team who was still bitter about getting hit with Connor’s candy bowl prank, and Caleb was partner up with Chris Miller. That only leaves Conan and you with no partner. You ended up a floater, you would still be working with Gavin but when every someone need a partner you would sub in and with you being Gavin’s partner most of the time, Captain Fowler decided to see how the android with a similar personality would deal with a human that had the same personality. The four Anderson watched as Gavin clocked in and entered the Precinct and Fowler called him in. Twenty minutes later Gavin stormed back out and Conan followed behind him as he left the bull pen, but he didn’t follow him out. You turned to Connor and said

"Pay up.” He nodded his head as he whispered something in your ear as you shook your head. “All right, all right, it can wait. I should go check on my partner, you guys go check on Conan while I deal with Reed.”

##  A Moment with Gavin Reed

I walked outside and found Gavin sitting on a bench nearby, smoking. I set down next to him. "Hey, are you alright?” I asked him, and he looked up at me

"No, not really.” He said as he shook his head. “I cannot believe that I’ve been paired up with a plastic prick.”

"Hey that plastic prick as you put it, is my brother, and I was the one to ask the captain to pair us up with him. The reasoning is he has not deviated like the others. He was built to ‘never’ deviate unlike his brothers and Markus doesn’t know what to do with him. We thought Connor was able to awaken him, but we were wrong. We think if he had to deal with someone like you, you might cause him to deviate and break his wall down.” I explained to Gavin.


End file.
